


The War Between Brothers

by mariahkaitlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, American Civil War, Angst, Civil War, Fanfiction, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariahkaitlin/pseuds/mariahkaitlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1860's was a tough time for everyone in America. People's beliefs clashed with others which resulted in a war that would go down in history with many different nicknames, one of which being The War Between Brothers. This nickname hits home with Dean and Sam Winchester who are participating in an immoral and unwinnable war of their own.</p><p>When the Civil War begins in 1861, Dean and Sam must decide not only which States to side with, but also if they will engage in the combat standing together or on opposing sides.</p><p>Tension continues to rise as the war progresses, and one act of fate could be the end of love or of a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problem Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello out there in Fanfic land! So, this is just my second fanfic that I've ever published (the first is Only Love Can Hurt Like This -- check it out in my works) so I hope you like it!
> 
> I will be updating this as much as possible, but I'm attending Cosmetology school Monday-Friday and I work 5 days a week. So, I will write whenever I get the chance. I'm hoping that this fic will be done within 2 months, but no promises!
> 
> Now, this story is based in the Civil War era. I am doing quite extensive research to get this as close to historically accurate as I can, but some things are near impossible to get perfect. For example of the research I've done to make this as accurate as possible, every name used (besides Sam, Dean, and any other Supernatural character name) was a popular name back in the 1830's time period. Also, I've had to do different research on cities in Kentucky to ensure that they did in fact exist back then (I really wanted to use Hunters Hollow, KY but it wasn't really there until a few years after the beginning of this story. :( )
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and comment/like/share/add it to your lists. Anything will be appreciated! I can't wait to see where this story ends up.
> 
> P.S. -- Yes, every chapter title is an AC/DC song title. So, creds to the band AC/DC for being awesome.

My name is Dean Winchester. I was born on January 24, 1835 and my brother, Sam, was born on May 2, 1839. I've been raising Sam here in the small town of Morganfield, Kentucky since Dad died 9 years ago in some freak accident. He was always drunk and rarely took proper care of us, so I wasn't really torn up when I found out.

Mama had died shortly after giving birth to Sammy when I was just 4. Dad said it was Tuberculosis. I wish Sammy could have known her. I can barely remember her face now days, and that just about kills me inside.

Morganfield is a small town of just 460 people. Elizabeth and George Hillis, a couple in their late 50's, are the owners of Hillis Family Diner, the only place to grab a bite to eat besides your own home. It was a small building with only one room. The back of the building was dedicated to the stove and food preparation while the front held a long counter and two tables. There were more tables outside underneath some sort of awning that George had built with my help.

William Davenport owned the only saloon for miles. It was simply called "The Saloon". Every Friday, Sam and I would play cards with a group of old men that were regulars down at The Saloon and we'd win several dollars off of them. They were always wallpapered* and they were old, so I should have felt bad, but after having the weight of that money in my pocket, I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

There was no medical clinic, however. The nearest clinic was 23 miles away in Henderson. Miss Mary Dustan was our "doctor". Her mother had taught her several medical tricks and she picked some up as she traveled up and down the east coast before she finally settled here. She's a sweet woman, dedicating most of her time to those who are too poor to pay. She will take whatever that person has to offer as payment.

Mine and Sam's house is on the outskirts of town. It's a small, 3 room house with a big front porch that Mama used to sit on for hours on end. The white paint is peeling off the siding in some places and the chimney has a big crack down the side, but it's home. And by 3 rooms, I mean 3 rooms: kitchen, living room, and a bedroom. I am currently trying to rebuild the roof on the outhouse because it scared Sam half to death when it nearly collapsed on him while he was in it one night. He came in shaking and I couldn't help but laugh.

When Dad was still alive, we had to make the living room into mine and Sam's bedroom. So I slept on the couch and there was a small bed in the corner that Sam slept in. Dad had a bigger bed in the actual bedroom to himself since there was absolutely no room to fit another bed in there along side the big chest of drawers that took up the wall opposite of Dad's bed. However, after Dad died, Sam and I decided to just share the bed and get rid of the small bed so we could have the living room for actually living. It's not the ideal living arrangement, but it works.

-

Mine and Sam's relationship was just like any other brother relationship was. That is, until it wasn't.

Sam was 14, I was 18. It had been a long, sweaty day of working outside and riding horses around our back field. We had went inside to cool off a bit and I started teasing Sam about how bad he was at riding horses. It eventually escalated to play fighting and he had me pinned to the wall, demanding I say that he was the best horse rider in the state. I was laughing and about to admit defeat when his lips crushed against mine. His lips were softer than I had anticipated. They were full and warm and demanding and I liked it. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip and that brought me out of my trance. "This is wrong!" every part of my body screamed. I shoved him off of me and he tripped backwards into the opposite wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. His eyes were wide and his face read shock and fear.

"I-I, uh..." he stammered before he ran from the room and out of the front door. I didn't see him the rest of the day until he wandered into the bedroom a little after 10 o'clock. I pretended that I was asleep and he laid as far away from me as the mattress would let him. He was out in minutes.

We went about our business the next day as if nothing happened. And that's the way it was for a few years. But, even the strongest men can't resist temptation time after time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wallpapered -- Getting Drunk


	2. Dirty Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had my fair share of one night stands and getting tight on pop head. Since the day Sam kissed me, I had been having a lot of thoughts about doing other things with him, and I wasn't going to have that. I liked girls, not guys, and especially not my brother. I did whatever I could to prove that I was only into girls.

I've had my fair share of one night stands and getting tight* on pop head*. Since the day Sam kissed me, I had been having a lot of thoughts about doing other things with him, and I wasn't going to have that. I liked girls, not guys, and especially not my brother. I did whatever I could to prove that I was only into girls.

By the time I turned 19 years old, I had already slept with 4 women. I met each one while I was tight* and they were all just passing through town, so there was no chance of attachment on either end. I'd make Sam go over to his friend Joseph's house and spend the night. Then I would bring the girl home and, well, things happened. Then they would leave early the next morning and Sam would come home a few hours later.

By the time I was 23, I had already slept with 15 women and experimented with 1 man. The women were the same as before, I was always drunk and they were always just passing through. It got to the point where I didn't even ask their names because I simply did not care. I just wanted the thoughts out of my mind.

Sam found out after coming home early one night instead of spending the night at Joseph's house. He walked into the bedroom as I had some brunette girl in the bed with me. He slept on the couch for a month straight until he finally admitted the couch was too uncomfortable.

Now the man, he was different. His name was Michael. He was 26 to my 23. He was very tall, pale, muscular, with short, straight black hair, and the brightest, bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life. We met when he wandered into town looking for a place to eat. He explained to me that he was traveling all over Kentucky and Tennessee searching for beautiful scenery to draw. I led him to Hillis Family Diner and we both sat down to eat. He pulled a thin book out of the sack that he had strapped to his back and he opened it, revealing many drawings of nature. From a simple flower, to a roaring waterfall, the detail in his drawings were stunning. We sat looking through his drawings for hours as he explained where he was when he drew them and how he got there. It wasn't until the sun began to set that I realized how long we had been sitting there and that Sam was probably worrying about why I wasn't home yet. I asked if he had a place to stay for the night and when he said no, I invited him to sleep on our couch. And that's where he stayed for a month.

Over the course of the month, my friendship with Michael grew and grew. At first, I had very little physical and romantic attraction to Michael. But, after that first month, I knew that I was feeling something more than just a friendship. And one day, I kissed him. It was out of nowhere. One minute we were sitting on the porch watching the sun set, the next minute, we were kissing. It was a very passionate kiss. I tasted the cherries we had hours before on his lips. His tongue flicked out from behind his lips and begged for entrance against mine. My lips allowed entrance and our tongues danced. His hands slid across my bare arms, down the fabric of my shirt, and hitched up the hem to expose my stomach. His fingers burned into the skin at my hips as I began to breathe heavier and faster. I'm not sure how long we were like that, bodies pressed together, hands exploring each others bare skin, but the next thing I felt was the absence of him. I opened my eyes just in time to see Sam's fist collide with Michael's jaw, sending him crashing into the porch railing.

"Stop!" I yelled, rushing to Michael's side, shielding him from any more punches that Sam may throw his way.

"Get-off-my-brother." Sam breathed through clenched teeth. His face was blood red, his nostrils flared, and his fists were clenched.

Michael had his hand over his now bleeding nose and stood up, backing away from me in the process.

"Michael, please, stop." I reached for him and he jerked away.

"Leb m alon, Deen." he mumbled from behind his hands, which were still trying to stop the blood flow from his nose.

Hurt flooded my body. This is why I never got attached to any of the women I kissed or slept with, no matter how attractive they may have been. I didn’t want to get hurt, I couldn’t get hurt because I knew I wouldn’t be able to emotionally handle myself.

"Michael, no. Don’t go. It's just a misunderstanding." I pleaded. Michael shook his head and turned to walk down the path heading back towards town. I stood in the front yard, watching him walk away. I was confused, I was hurt, I was angry.

Why did Sam intervening drive Michael to leaving? Did that entire month of getting closer mean anything to him? And most of all, what drove Sam to feel as if he needed to stop what was happening?

As Michael went out of sight, I turned to face Sam.

"What were you thinking?" I yelled at him.

"What was I thinking? What were you thinking, Dean! Someone could have seen you! You know what would happen if anyone saw you doing that with a man! You'd be beaten up, Dean!"

I stared at him. As much as I hated to admit, he was right. If anyone saw me doing that with Michael, there'd be Hell to pay and I knew it. It was wrong. Immoral. Disgusting. And people would never look at me the same or talk to me again. I hung my head and walked in the house. I went directly to the bedroom and laid down, turning to face the wall so that Sam couldn’t see my face when he walked in. And, sure enough, within just a few minutes, I heard the front door open and close, footsteps, the bedroom door opening and closing, and the shifting of a body laying down. I closed my eyes, wishing sleep would find me before Sam decided to have to talk to me about what happened, but sleep refused to be my savior that night.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to actually hurt him, I just wanted him to get off of you before anyone saw and you were never treated the same. I was just trying to look out for you." Sam whispered.

I rolled over to face Sam. His hair was a mess and he looked genuinely sorry. "I understand, Sammy. And thank you for doing that, you just could have found a better way in doing so. I enjoyed his company, Sam. And you punched him in the face."

Sam's mouth turned up into a small smile at that, and I couldn’t help but slap his shoulder.

"It's not funny! You made his nose bleed!" I said.

Sam laughed. "It is kind of funny, Dean. He looks like a hard case*, but he's soft."

I smiled and shook my head. I really liked Michael, but he had a point. I rolled back over to face the wall and I closed my eyes. As sleep (finally) began to sink in, I faintly heard Sam whisper, "I love you, Dean." and then sleep pulled me under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some Civil War era slang used throughout, so if used, I will specify at the end of the chapter. :)
> 
> *Tight -- Drunk  
> *Pop Head -- Cheap Whiskey  
> *Hard Case -- Tough Guy
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this so far, I will continue writing and updating as much as possible! Don't forget to leave Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Bookmark, and Share if you're enjoying it!


	3. Evil Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sam and I hadn't gone into town some day in mid-November, we wouldn’t have heard that Abraham Lincoln had been elected president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. I'm working on updating as much as I can as often as I can, it's just been hard to juggle work, college, and writing a story!
> 
> I'm currently at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida (I ALMOST CRIED WHEN I WENT TO THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER) and I'm just now getting the chance to write a chapter. So, that's why this one is so short compared to the others.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and I'll try to update more often :)
> 
> P.S. Don't forget to leave kudos, comment, bookmark, subscribe, and share!!

If Sam and I hadn't gone into town some day in mid-November, we wouldn’t have heard that Abraham Lincoln had been elected president. Many of the townspeople were happy about this, they supported his views on banning slavery. I, on the other hand, was not very fond of the idea.

No, the Winchester's have never owned slaves, but I believe that if I were to make enough money to buy one, that I should have the right to do so. Many slave owners are plantation owners and need the extra hands for little cost. The cotton and tobacco industry that is so profound in the South would collapse without slave labor.

Sam doesn’t agree. He thinks it's wrong to own another person and that "all people deserve to be treated equally and being someone's slave is not being equal". We have fought on more than one occasion about slavery and whether it's right or wrong and who should or should not be able to own slaves. He still will not see my point of view on it all most likely because we're not so far down South, such as Alabama and Tennessee, where slavery is very common.

Towards the end of November, Sam and I were having a few drinks at The Saloon when he brought up that he had heard rumors about how some states no longer wanted to be part of the Union and how they'd do whatever it takes to keep their slaves. I had a feeling deep within me that something bad was brewing. Something worse than any of us could imagine, and I was honestly terrified of what it was.

-

In December, rumors flew around town of the secession of South Carolina. On December 20th, the rumors were confirmed. Every day we heard more and more about disagreements and acts of war that were inflicted in South Carolina between the federal government and the South Carolina government. Congress tried to compromise by creating a line separating free and slave states, but Abraham Lincoln would not have it.

"If trouble comes," he said, "it is better to let it come now than at some later time."

And so it came. One by one, Sam and I heard about Southern seceding. And by February, 1861, six states had followed South Carolina and created the Confederate States of America.

I knew war was to come. I could feel it. After everything that happened after just South Carolina seceded, there was no way that Abraham Lincoln would just let it go and let the Confederate States of America continue. I wasn’t sure what this meant for Sam and I, either. He supported the Northern States and the abolishing of slavery while I was siding with the South. In no way did this mean something good. It was just a matter of time that everything fell apart.

-

Despite the constant feeling of imminent war hanging over our lives, the relationship between Sam and I was changing. The fact that Kentucky was a border state between the Union and Confederacy, it put a lot of stress on us. We knew that a terrible war was going to hit soon, so we spent as much time as possible together.  
Ever since Michael left, something in me changed. I was completely in denial at first when it happened, but after it continuously happened, I began to accept it.

The way I saw Sam had changed. His jokes seemed to have gotten more funny, his hair made me want to run my fingers through it, I craved when his fingers would occasionally brush against my body. It was so, so wrong. But with the probable war coming, I didn’t care. No one had to know. And so when his hand lingered on my lower back one night at home, I just couldn’t help myself.


	4. Sin City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were getting ready for bed when Sam gently put his hand on my lower back as he was moving past me. But that was it. It didn’t move. His hand lingered there for what seems like forever and I couldn’t handle myself anymore. I turned and looked into his hazel eyes. God how I love those eyes. Sam looked scared, though. Like he had done something wrong. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.

We were getting ready for bed when Sam gently put his hand on my lower back as he was moving past me. But that was it. It didn’t move. His hand lingered there for what seems like forever and I couldn’t handle myself anymore. I turned and looked into his hazel eyes. God how I love those eyes. Sam looked scared, though. Like he had done something wrong. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.

"Dean, what-" Sam mumbled just before my lips pressed into his. He was hesitant at first, his lips unmoving against mine.

"Sam, go with it." I whispered. He instantly gave in.

His slightly chapped lips were now demanding against mine. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. He sighed into my mouth as my hands wandered down his torso. Heat grew deep in my stomach as his mouth latched onto my neck as he sucked sweet promises into me.

I growled and hooked my arms under his. He wrapped his legs around me and I carried us to the bed, slamming him down on the mattress. My hips bucked against the growing bulge in his sleep shorts and I practically tore his shirt off his torso. I needed him. The temptation won and I needed him right then. So I took him.

Neither of us knew exactly what we were doing, but we didn’t care. Sam had been wanting it since he was 14 years old. I had been wanting it for some time as well. It was wrong, what Sam and I did. But neither of us knew what was in store for us in a few short months. War was certain. The outcome regarding my brother and myself was not.

-

I woke up tangled in Sam's arms and his shaggy hair in my face. I breathed his sweet scent in deeply as I stretched my aching limbs. The previous nights events played continuously in my head as I got up to get ready for the day. Before walking out of the bedroom door, I paused and looked at my brother sleeping peacefully. His face free of emotion, his soft breaths enveloping the noiseless room. And in that moment, Sam had my heart.

I was in the kitchen making breakfast when I heard quiet footsteps and then felt a breath against my neck. I turned and was met by Sam's lips softly pressing against mine. His hand cradled my face as he deepened the kiss and used his other hand to pull me closer. It continued for a few drawn out minutes, but I eventually had to pull away.

"Breakfast." I groaned as I turned back to the eggs that were starting to brown.

"It can wait." Sam whispered in my ear as his arms snaked around my waist.

I shrugged away. "No, no. We're riding into town in an hour to help out Mr. Fletcher."

Mr. Fletcher was a grumpy old telegraph operator. The roof of his building was beginning to fall in some places and he knew that Sam and I were good at fixing things, so he called on the two of us to fix it for him. He was paying a hefty amount, so I didn't complain.

"I forgot about that." Sam frowned as he sat at the table.

"Oh, hush, Sam. He's paying more than he should be so lets not complain. Plus, we can eat at the diner. I've been craving their chicken n' dumpling's for a long time now. What do you say?"

A small smile formed on his lips, "Sure thing, babe."

I grinned and sat down to eat breakfast with the one who stole my heart.

-

We rode into town around noon when we saw them. A huge crowd of people gathered, all holding a newspaper and talking loudly. We got off our horses and joined them.

"This is crazy." one man said.

"I can't believe it's really happening." a woman cried.

Sam and I exchanged looks.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's official. There's going to be a war. There was an attack at Fort Sumter in Charleston Bay." Mr. Fletcher said, emerging from the crowd.

I couldn't believe it. Well, actually I could. It was inevitable. But the fact that it's certain now makes everything a lot scarier. We were going to war. North vs. South. Union and Confederacy. And, as likely as not, Winchester against Winchester.

Let the war against brothers begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the late update. I've been trying to transition back to every day life from a week on vacation in Florida. It's been difficult!
> 
> Now I will mention this once more, I (obviously) wasn't alive back in the Civil War era, so I do not know for certain everything about the time period. I AM, however, doing some research to try to make everything as historically accurate as possible. If you were to come across anything in this fanfic that is not historically correct or anything along those lines, please let me know and I will fix it! Because I am also using this story as a learning experience (I am very interested in time periods of war, so I love doing the research).
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying it so far. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE remember to leave kudos, comments, bookmark, share, and follow me! I'd appreciate it SO MUCH. Thanks!
> 
> P.S. You can also check out this story on Wattpad!


	5. Not A Chapter, But Read!

Hey everyone!

Long time, no post, I know. I'm sorry! As much as I wish I had an acceptable excuse to not posting a new chapter in so long after PROMISING that I would, the real reason is that I've just been lazy. I was SO extremely excited about writing this fanfic, and then the first time I hit a writers block, I just stopped trying. :(

Well, I am here to tell you that I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS FIC. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT.

I WILL begin attempting to continue with this story and I am going to start jotting down some ideas ASAP. I want to get this show on the road! However it is kind of hard for me because I don't want this to be just a typical fluffy, smutty, short-lived fanfiction. I want this one to be detailed, historically accurate, and the type of fanfic that is sitting-on-the-edge-of-your-seat and hanging-on-your-every-word good. So, bear with me as I strive towards this personal goal.

I will try my absolute hardest to post at least one new chapter this month, but don't hold me to it.

As always, please SUBSCRiBE, SHARE, BOOKMARK, KUDOS, and COMMENT what you think! Get those numbers flowing once more!

I can't wait to see where this story will take me. Until then, MariahKaitlin, signing off.


End file.
